


Giving Hope

by lasihiutale



Category: Marvel's Spider-man, PS4 Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sorcerer AU, places after the events of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Peter is all hearts for MJ and wants her back. But you love Peter too.





	Giving Hope

The atmosphere at the cafe was quiet. A random chatting occurred at times, but you could mainly hear newspapers rustling and coffee mugs clinking. A delicious smell of pastries came up to your table and you barely could keep yourself from getting one. But you couldn’t go, the risk that you couldn’t bear coming back would be too great.

MJ was drinking her coffee as she wrote her article. She looked up sometimes, smiling politely at you and Peter. You held back a sigh.

Peter smiled widely every time MJ spared a look on him. You practically saw his eyes sparkling as MJ told you about her latest article and you felt a lump in your throat. Seeing Peter looking at MJ like that - like the rest of the whole world around him was gone - made you want to cry out, to loudly announce your love towards him. But you couldn’t.

MJ had told you she wasn’t interested in Peter in that way anymore and that she, in fact, had someone else in her mind now. She just couldn’t tell about it to Peter, because Peter hadn’t asked about it and she didn’t want to break Peter’s heart without him asking if she would go out with him. Not now. And though it was kinda bitchy of her to do so in your opinion, you understood her in a way. You wouldn’t want MJ to break Peter’s heart either. He had been so happy these last weeks and neither of you didn’t want him to seclude himself - not after what happened with Otto and Aunt May. So heartbroken Peter would be the last thing you wanted.

But why didn’t Peter see that MJ wasn’t interested in him anymore?

Half of MJ’s talk went over your head. You could just stare at the table and try to ignore your thoughts screaming as you were fully aware of Peter smiling at MJ.

—-

Later that evening, your hand subconsciously tapped the tip of your pen on the table as you tried to think. You had been writing a shopping list for yourself but it - once again - was disturbed by your thoughts about Peter.

He knew almost everything about you. He knew you were a sorcerer in training and he knew that you had “someone” in your mind. But you couldn’t bear telling him it’s him who you had been thinking of, it’s him who you wanted to hold you in his arms as you both drifted to sleep. It’s him you wanted to kiss, who you wanted to say “I love you” to and hear that from him to you in return.

Ffion, your mentor, had told you to express your feelings to Peter. She had told you that if you stayed silent, you’ll never know how Peter feels about you. And you had agreed with her, but… it was still hard to plan how to confess your love to Peter. He loved MJ, but MJ loved someone else. And sometimes you couldn’t help but wonder if Peter’s heart _belonged_ to MJ. What if he couldn’t love anyone else the same way as he loved MJ? What if your friendship would be ruined right then and there when you finally would express your feelings to him? Were you be willing to take a risk of feeling awkward whenever hanging out with him after confessing?

Peter had taken your concentration from most of the day. Sometimes Ffion managed to take your thoughts away from him by making you laugh or you got lost into some book for a bit, but every time you saw something related to Peter - or Spider-Man, your thoughts were quickly returned on him. You knew it was a problem at this point and you tried to forget about Peter and move on. Or at least wait until he finds out about MJ.

And that moment came sooner what you expected.

—

You sat at the same café again. Peter just stared at his mug and his eyebrows continuously knitted together. He looked absolutely devastated and you knew the reason, MJ had texted you earlier about it and asked you to come to the café, to not to leave Peter alone.

“Peter…” you started, slowly reaching out towards his hand. His eyes flickered up to you, before returning to his mug, but he let you take his hand. “I know how that feels. Watching your loved one loving someone else.”

Peter didn’t answer at first. And you understood why, MJ had told you that she was forced to tell Peter because Peter had tried to ask her out and mentioning about “starting again”.

“I’m an _idiot_.” he finally murmured and you frowned, before giving his hand a tight squeeze.

“No, you’re not.”

“Then why I didn’t see all the signs? MJ was always busy when I tried to approach her alone and all of a sudden she got that new purse even though she just had started saving for it and—”

“Stop it, Peter. You couldn’t know. When you’re in love, you can imagine all kinds of things and the obvious things and those “signs” can go over your head and you think nothing of them.” You gave his hand a little squeeze again.

Peter was quiet again, staring out from the window for a while. Then he let a small, sad smile flicker on his face for a brief moment as he locked eyes with you.

“Thank you for always being there, Y/N. You’re very important to me.” he whispered as he intertwined your fingers with his and you fought not to blush.

“You’re very important to me too, Peter.”

—

After coming back from the café, you were back at your home and sat on the sofa with Ffion being on the other side of the room.

“Your time will come.” Ffion stated as she was bent towards her table, writing something. “He’ll realize he loves you eventually. Just be there for him and show him you care like you did today.”

“I will.” you sighed. “He just needs time. I don’t want to rush him to anything - and if he finds someone else than me, I’ll just have to accept it.”

“You didn’t understand me, my dear. He loves you already, but he just doesn’t know it yet.” Ffion glanced at you with a faint, playful smile on her face. You frowned at her.

“W-what do you mean?” you stuttered, but Ffion just smiled at you again, before turning back to her work. You stared at her back for a moment, before turning your gaze to your hands.

You felt a small smile creeping to your face. What if Ffion was right?

There’s a secret: _She was_.


End file.
